


Воспоминания

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Данте никогда не умел отказывать своим родственникам
Relationships: Nero/ Dante (Devil May Cry), Vergil/ Dante (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	Воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

> 1) тайминг между 4 и 5 частями  
> 2) немного асфиксии, бладплея, упоминание о насилии

У Неро серые, с голубоватым оттенком, глаза. Сейчас они были почти прозрачными и казались розовато-алыми из-за освещения. Белая, неестественно тонкая кожа с синими венами покраснела от прилива крови. На скулах цвёл румянец, спускаясь пятнами на шею и ниже, под ворот футболки. Мягкие длинные волосы, лишённые пигмента, закрывали лицо.

Запустив пальцы в тонкие, почти невесомые пряди, Данте зачесал их назад, открыв высокий чистый лоб. Ничего не получилось, и они тут же беспорядочно рассыпались, обрамляя красивое лицо. Неро поднял голову, глянул мельком и нахмурился, сведя светлые брови над переносицей. Между ними залегла глубокая недовольная морщинка, в мгновение сжав сердце тупой, застарелой болью.

— Не делай так, — с усмешкой указал Данте, надавив подушечкой большого пальца между бровей. — Не твой стиль.

— Иди ты нахер, — бодро отозвался Неро, тут же растеряв всю робость, и, мотнув головой, стряхнул руку.

— Непременно. — Получив ещё порцию неуместного румянца, Данте снова запустил пальцы в волосы. Откинув их с лица и чувствуя, как собственное тело отзывается тяжёлым, вязким желанием, он не убрал руку, заставив запрокинуть голову. Всё это остро пахло безумием.

Сумасшествие началось ещё в Фортуне, перед самым отъездом. Потом была пара встреч на делах, и вот этим утром Неро приехал сам, угрожая остаться на неделю. Время было подходящим — Данте уже с месяц не получал никаких предложений по работе и изнывал от лени. Праздность вела к мыслям, от которых привычно удавалось спасаться на дне бутылки. Приятная, почти человеческая тяжесть на коленях могла стать неплохим лекарством, не будь Неро связан с давно похороненными воспоминаниями. Сколько демонической крови в нём текло — одна или три четвертых, Данте не знал, но родство чувствовал явно.

Неро сидел верхом и сосредоточенно теребил застёжку на рубашке, расстегнув её до верхнего ремня на груди. Подавшись вперёд и вверх, он снова полез целоваться, неловко ткнувшись носом. В медленных, чувственных поцелуях существовала своя прелесть, особенно когда инициатива была у другого. Лишь отвечая на прикосновения губ, Данте приоткрывал рот, впуская язык, наслаждаясь настойчивостью. Вергилий так же целовался, долго и ласково, осторожно, словно им, двум демонам, что-то могло навредить. Воспоминание кольнуло под рёбрами, словно потревоженный острый осколок, и Данте с силой сжал узкие бока Неро, заставляя прогнуться. Почти двадцать лет назад Вергилий был таким же, с остатками подростковой угловатости, тощий, состоящий из жил, мышц и прозрачной белой кожи. Таким он остался в памяти, но Данте уже давно не видел его в зеркале, даже убирая волосы и пытаясь подражать мимике. Из стекла смотрел осунувшийся, вечно измотанный охотник на демонов.

Видя, что Данте отвлёкся, продолжая лишь тяжело придерживать за талию, Неро привстал на коленях. Изогнувшись, он стащил через голову толстовку и футболку, обнажив бледную, безволосую грудь и проступающие мышцы пресса на животе. Не обращая внимания на открывшееся зрелище, Данте, словно заворожённый, уставился на правую руку, едва заметно светившуюся. Упёршись предплечьем в спинку дивана, Неро навис сверху. Их лбы почти соприкасались. Демонические пальцы тронули лицо Данте, вызвав восторженный вздох, и он с готовностью вобрал их в рот.

— Не закрывай глаза, — тут же приказал Неро, следя диким, знакомым взглядом и осторожно двигая кистью. Данте и не собирался, сосредоточенно скользя губами по трем пальцам, расслабив язык и касаясь им твёрдой, похожей на шкуру, кожи. От плоти едва ощутимо пахло разогретыми камнями и чуть-чуть серой, но этот запах был доступен только демонам, как особая метка, а у обычных людей вызывал только беспокойство. Взявшись руками за запястье, Данте воодушевленно погладил его и, выпустив пальцы изо рта, взамен прижался щекой к раскрытой ладони. Замерев на мгновение, он принялся целовать тонкие пластины на предплечье, старательно оглаживая пальцами каждый дюйм плоти.

Если бы только Неро мог полностью принимать форму демона, она наверняка напоминала бы Вергилия. Добравшись до сгиба локтя, Данте шумно выдохнул, прижавшись губами к месту, где демоническая плоть сменялась человеческой. Сильнее распаляясь, он поцеловал ключицу, натянувшую кожу, потёрся носом у основания шеи и прикусил, с силой впившись едва заострившимися зубами. Глухой всхлип немного отрезвил, и Данте поднял голову. Неро тут же захлопал глазами, делая вид, что ничего не произошло, но припухшая порозовевшая нижняя губа выдавала его попытку молчать. В месте укуса мелкими алыми каплями проступила кровь, густо очерченная наливавшимся синяком.

— Какой хрупкий. — Чувствуя неловкость, Данте стёр пальцем капли, оставив на ключице розовое пятно. Ранка не заживала, на регенерацию даже такой ерунды требовалось больше времени, о чём сложно было помнить.

— Демонское отродье, — фыркнул Неро, и оттолкнувшись от плеч, встал, недоверчиво оглянувшись на дверь. — У тебя здесь есть что-то, знаешь, вроде комнаты, в которой люди спят? Там обычно стоит такая большая плоская штука на четырех ножках, на которой лежат.

— Какая глупость. — Данте поднялся тоже, одной рукой притянув его к себе, и красноречиво вжался пахом в бедро, снова смутив. — Обычно я вон за ту балку над столом цепляюсь и закутываюсь в крылья. Думаешь, это обычный плащ?

— Обязательно мне покажешь как-нибудь. — Неро неожиданно ловко и быстро расстегнул все ремни на груди и дёрнул застёжку рубашки вниз, сразу же запустив руку под ткань.

— Помнишь день нашего знакомства? — наклонившись, Данте тронул губами кончик уха, сразу же зардевшийся от смущения. — Этот великолепный прыжок? Повтори?

— Может, лучше вбить твою самодовольную рожу в пол? — Неро воинственно сверкнул глазами, но довольно быстро сник, первый отведя взгляд. Не смотря больше, и, похоже, сосредоточенно сжав зубы, он с силой оттолкнулся от плеч, подпрыгнул и поднял ноги. Данте легко подхватил его под бёдра, крепко обнимая, давая уверенность в устойчивости и чувствуя, как Неро скрещивает щиколотки на пояснице и запястья на шее. Играть с ним, проверяя грань дозволенного, было увлекательно. Вергилий на такое предложение ответил бы без слов, вогнав в Данте призрачный меч.

Стараясь не увлекаться прикосновениями к широко разведённым бёдрам, Данте потащил свою недовольно сопящую ношу наверх. Пинком открыв дверь, он бережно опустил Неро на кровать и прижался губами к сразу подставленной шее. Слизав всё ещё сочившуюся кровь, Данте расстегнул пояс и ширинку, запустив руку под бельё. В ответ на первое неспешное касание Неро тут же вздёрнул бедра, ни на секунду не пытаясь сдержать свою порывистость. С такими размерами ему предстояло сильно поработать над выдержкой, чтобы не навредить хрупким людям. Демонические тела подходили только для разрушений и причинения боли, и их комплекция сохранялась в человеческой форме. Были ли уже у Неро такие проблемы или ему только предстояло увидеть панику в глазах партнёрши, раздеваясь, Данте не знал. Спрашивать же казалось странным, словно попытка поговорить о сексе со взрослым… племянником.

— Эй!.. — Неро неловко приподнялся на локтях, качнув ногами, спутанными в спущенных джинсах. — Сейчас не лучший момент для проверки моей выдержки.

— Будто ты знаешь, что это такое. — Убрав руку, Данте наклонился и поцеловал напряжённый член сквозь ткань белья, жарко выдохнув. Когти демонической руки тут же вдавились в плечо, чуть не порвав плащ. Вергилий знал про самоконтроль всё, и они занимались любовью часами, настолько выматывая друг друга, что потом не могли подняться с кровати.

С трудом удержавшись от продолжения, Данте потащил джинсы вниз, обнажая бесконечно длинные ноги, покрытые мягкими тонкими серебристыми волосками. В ответ на каждый быстрый, лёгкий поцелуй, тело под ним мелко вздрагивало, принуждая не торопиться. Неро мучительно пытался развести бёдра ещё шире, подставляясь под ласку и путаясь в мешавшей одежде. От кожи едва ощутимо пахло мятой и сандалом. После приезда он провёл в душе невероятное количество времени, похоже, намертво втерев в себя запах мыла и чистоты. В этом не было необходимости. В прошлый раз, встретившись в какой-то глуши, они трахались на прогнившем, заплесневелом матрасе в доме без одной стены. Тогда от Неро густо несло потом, своей и чужой кровью, прогорклым машинным маслом, металлом и порохом. Все эти мелкие запахи перекрывал единственный правильный дух ада, смешанный с человеческим естеством, вызывавший головокружение.

Стащив джинсы с колен, Данте перебрался на пол, поставил себе на бедро ногу в плотно зашнурованном высоком ботинке и критично оглядел. Справившись с первым импульсивным желанием порвать шнурок, он потянул за него. Одни сапоги в прошлый раз уже были непоправимо испорчены и стоило быть аккуратней.

— Что ты там возишься? — Сев, Неро навис сверху и сам взялся за второй ботинок, резко и нервно принявшись распутывать шнурки. Оставив его терзать обувь, Данте встал на ноги и бросил плащ рядом с постелью. Комнатка была настолько маленькой, что кроме кровати в неё кое-как влез только одинокий комод. Даже стул уже загораживал бы проход к окну, путаясь под ногами. Впрочем, пол тоже годился для хранения вещей и одежды. Рубашка отправилась следом, спланировав на смятый плащ. Расстегнув пояс, Данте наклонился и стащил сапоги, не удержавшись от насмешливого взгляда. Показав средний палец, Неро, наконец, уронил джинсы на пол.

Разделавшись с остатками одежды, Данте встал на колени, заглянув под кровать. Под ровным слоем пыли хранились необходимые вещи вперемешку со старым хламом. В очередной раз пообещав себе хоть что-нибудь переложить в верхний, забитый таким же мусором ящик комода, Данте смачно чихнул.

— Предлагаешь прямо так? — Голой спины неожиданно коснулись острые демонические когти. Осторожно надавливая, они прошлись по позвонкам от шеи до лопаток, вызвав слабость в теле и желание прогнуться.

«Если бы не спросил, то мог бы», — смолчав, Данте просто выгреб всю мелочь из-под кровати, стараясь разглядеть в неярком свете нужное. На полу лежала всяческая дребедень: две обоймы с патронами, золотистый амулет с зелёным камнем, вырванные из книги листы, горсть треугольных зубов, обломок собачьего черепа со следами гари, смазка. Подцепив искомый тюбик и завалившуюся с ним открытую коробку с презервативами, Данте забросил их на постель и отряхнул руки от пыли. Всё это было перестраховкой — демоны не болели человеческими болезнями, но, возможно, были способны носить вирусы в крови. Не стоило экспериментировать с Неро, зная о его медленной регенерации.

Выпрямившись, Данте наткнулся взглядом на босые, стоявшие на полу ноги. Сжав узкую щиколотку, он поцеловал длинную ступню у выпиравшей косточки, получив удивлённый вздох. Подняв голову, Данте замер, задержав дыхание. В полумраке комнаты, освещаемой только неоновыми вывесками соседних заведений, он увидел призрака, сидевшего на постели. Растрёпанные волосы, внимательный, оценивающий взгляд, скрывающий столько эмоций. Тонкое, ладное тело, от которого ощутимо веяло угрозой и силой.

«Вергилий», — имя застряло в горле, здравомыслия ещё хватало, чтобы молчать. Словно в благодарность за это, Неро положил руку на голову, потрепав по волосам, словно собаку, и разрушил наваждение.

Судорожно выдохнув, Данте потянулся за презервативом. Демонстративно разорвав шуршащую упаковку зубами, он медленно раскатал резинку по члену Неро, придерживая и не позволяя вскинуть бёдра.

— Правильные мальчики всегда так делают, — наставительно сообщил Данте, совершив пару движений кулаком по стволу и смотря снизу-вверх. И мгновения не прошло, как Неро вспыхнул, словно его дурацкий механический меч. Краснел он так же быстро, как нелепое оружие.

— Иди сюда, — серьёзно указал Неро, хлопнув ладонью по покрывалу. Закончив все приготовления, Данте послушно растянулся по постели и потянул его на себя. Нависнув сверху и опираясь на руку, Неро другой, демонической, провёл вниз, с трепетом огладив грудь и живот. Сжав когти на бедре, он неловко переступил по постели, вставая на колени между раздвинутых ног. Требовалось немного времени, чтобы Неро перестал смущаться и вошёл во вкус, поэтому Данте позволял вдумчиво целовать свою шею, лишь обнимая узкую спину с резко проступившими лопатками. Юркий язык вылизывал ключицу, губы едва прихватывали кожу, даже не пытаясь оставить следа, но неспешная ласка подогревала возбуждение, заставляя желать большего. Демонические пальцы гладили грудь, то и дело задевая соски острыми уколами когтей. Хотелось ощутить их глубже в плоти, разрывающими кровоточащее мясо, но Неро не находил ничего привлекательного в жестокости. Это было одним из мучительных отличий, вызывавших ещё больше смятения. Данте и так смехотворно чувствовал себя дьяволом, совращавшим невинного церковного мальчика, не меньше. Впрочем, Орден меча поклонялся Спарде, словно святому, так что рвение, с которым юный рыцарь тянулся к Данте, вполне вписывалось в религиозные каноны. Знать бы, чем ещё было вызвано это влечение. Ямато, нашедшая себе нового хозяина, оставалась оружием невероятной силы и продолжала нести на себе отпечаток власти Вергилия. Вероятно, именно она в тот первый раз затмила рассудок Неро сначала желанием убийства, а затем такой же ослепляющей страстью. Зная, насколько опасно демоническое оружие, Данте должен был забрать его, но не сделал этого.

— Ты там не уснул? — дрогнувший голос Неро заставил вынырнуть из мыслей. Он почти лежал сверху, уперев подборок в ребро, и внимательно вглядывался в лицо. В полумраке спальни сходство было ужасающим, лишь голос не давал реальности расшатываться.

— Любуюсь. Ты очень красивый, — мягко произнёс Данте и, не удержавшись, снова зачесал тонкие пряди назад.

В отместку Неро ощутимо сжал зубы над нижним ребром, оттянув кожу и оставив тёмный след. Прогнувшись в пояснице, Данте полностью согнул ноги и поджал пальцы, недовольно выдохнув. Сев на пятки, Неро симметрично провёл обеими руками по подставленным коленям, огладил внутренние стороны бёдер. Ладони прошлись аккуратно, не задев член, прижимавшийся к низу живота, и демоническая рука легко надавила на мышцы ануса. Мягко массируя нежную кожу вокруг, Неро не проникал внутрь, только дразня и заставляя подаваться бедрами навстречу. С недовольным стоном Данте запрокинул голову, упёршись затылком в матрас. С каждым лёгким движением желание сильнее стягивало тело, не получающее необходимых прикосновений. Закрыв глаза, он слышал, как Неро возится со смазкой, не убирая демонической руки. Хотелось больше, сильнее и обязательно — болезненней.

Вергилий несколько раз трахал Данте в не человеческой форме, насухо, не заботясь об осторожности. Они заливали простыни кровью, вывихивали суставы и ломали кости. Вергилий знал нутро Данте и касался его сердца, доводя до недоступных людям граней боли и удовольствия, в смеси похожих на откровение.

Демоническую руку сменили мягкие, человеческие пальцы, густо измазанные в прохладной смазке. Нависнув сверху, Неро обдал грудину горячим выдохом и уткнулся лбом в изгиб шеи. Шире разведя бёдра, почти не касаясь коленями тощих боков, Данте с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не упрекнуть в медлительности. Он осторожно погладил спину, едва ощутимо царапая её короткими человеческими ногтями. К мышцам ануса прижалась головка члена — скользкая, плотно обтянутая латексом. А потом всё раздражение и мысли разлетелись осколками стекла. Сосредоточившись на ощущениях, Данте чувствовал, как дюйм за дюймом член проникает внутрь, растягивая сфинктер, и тяжело давит на стенки прямой кишки. Полностью войдя, Неро с тихим всхлипом двинулся сразу, быстро и резко, вышибив весь воздух. Кому-то другому он причинил бы боль, но Данте упивался ощущением чужой силы.

— Данте. — Губы влажно ткнулись в подбородок, одним касанием скользнув до уголка рта. — Данте, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Нехотя, он открыл глаза, чувствуя, как постель нехорошо качнулась, вызывая дурноту.

«Вергилий». Имя заменило все мысли. Вцепившись в плечи для устойчивости, Данте изо всех сил вглядывался в нависающую над ним фигуру, стараясь найти хоть какое-то отличие, и не находил. Бездумно Данте запустил руку в растрёпанные пряди, приподнимаясь для поцелуя. Губы тут же послушно прижались ко рту и язык проник внутрь, вторя сильным, размашистым движениям бёдер.

У Вергилия всегда портилась причёска, не без участия Данте, и волосы падали на лицо, закрывая глаза. Смотря снизу вверх, он видел себя, серьёзного, сосредоточенного, с влажными от поцелуев губами и тяжёлым взглядом.

— Ещё, — стараясь видеть только Неро, Данте прижался ближе, жарко зашептав на ухо, — ещё, сильнее, давай. Не бойся, не сломаешь.

Издав неопределённый звук, Неро чуть отклонился, просунув ладони под колени. Подавшись вперёд, он прижал ноги к груди и сменил ритм, теперь не вынимая члена, но толкаясь сильнее. Так ощущения стали ярче, каждое движение посылало волну удовольствия по позвоночнику вверх, вызывая желание прикоснуться к себе. Не поддаваясь, Данте раскинул руки в стороны и сжал в пальцах покрывало. Привычка была дурацкой, о ней следовало давно забыть, как и об остальном.

Нельзя было дрочить, только принимать в себя член, сжимая мышцы внутри, чтобы обострить ощущения. Этого всегда было мало, и Данте начинал бездумно прогибаться, поддаваясь следом, желая получить больше. На очередном движении в грудь впивались острые когти, останавливая, и эта боль лишь дополняла удовольствие, заставляя изнывать от желания и просить ещё. С Вергилием они делали много разных, неправильных вещей, и некоторые намертво вросли под кожу, отравляя всё вокруг.

Данте знал, что поступает чудовищно, поддаваясь желаниям Неро, подпуская непозволительно близко. Если бы не его настойчивость в первый раз, буквально уничтожившая все принципы, Данте бы не решился.

Поймав знакомый до болезненности взгляд, он накрыл своей ладонью руку, потянувшуюся по животу к члену. Передвинув её на грудь Данте почувствовал, как пальцы сражу же сжали сосок, оттягивая чувствительную кожу. Не отводя взгляда, он смотрел, как Неро двигается, как напрягаются мышцы на плечах и животе. Как тяжело ходит грудь и влажно блестят приоткрытые губы. Зрелище было великолепным, порождающим чувство собственничества и восхищения.

Такой молодой. Такой красивый. Так похожий на Вергилия.

— Неро, заставь меня не думать, — тихо, не слишком внятно попросил Данте, с мучительной ясностью понимая, как сильно он хочет сейчас забыться.

Остановившись, Неро сглотнул и стремительно подался назад, широко расправляя плечи. На мгновение Данте показалось, что за его спиной распахнулись огромные крылья, но не привычно кожистые, а перьевые, белоснежные. Не дав сосредоточиться на этой мысли, демоническая рука, едва задев грудь, легла на горло. Когти впились в кожу, заставив высоко задрать подбородок. Попытавшись вздохнуть, Данте лишь судорожно ухватил воздух ртом, рефлекторно трепыхнувшись в захвате. Живота коснулись человеческие пальцы и плотно обхватили член, приноравливаясь к движению бёдрами. Попробовав отрицательно мотнуть головой, Данте был лишь сильнее вдавлен в матрас и придушенно застонал.

Так стало почти идеально. Данте чувствовал лишь тяжёлые толчки, погружавшие член внутрь. Тот правильный размер, чтобы заполнять нутро, заставляя мышцы максимально растягиваться, тесно сжимая горячую плоть. Неро двигался быстро и жёстко, не сдерживая свою силу, вызывая сладкую дрожь в отвыкшем от такого напора теле. На особо сильных толчках спина проезжалась по покрывалу, а член ныл от мучительного возбуждения и толкался в ласкающую руку. Прохладная сухая ладонь плохо скользила по стволу, но это было мелочью. Неопытность Неро с лихвой окупалась его страстностью и несдержанностью. Когти стискивали шею, почти не давая дышать, и от этого ощущения становились настолько яркими, что благополучно выбивали из головы все мысли.

Во время очередного движения внутри демоническая лапа вдруг соскользнула на грудь, оставив четыре глубокие царапины. Данте низко, гортанно застонал, пытаясь продлить ощущение и не дать ранкам быстро зарасти. Правильно поняв реакцию, Неро снова надавил когтями, проникая до мяса. По коже потекла кровь, собираясь в струйки из крупных алых пятен. Сбив дыхание, Данте попытался прижаться теснее, бездумно разведя ноги и скрестив щиколотки на изогнутой спине. Демоническая рука царапала грудь и живот, резкими хлёсткими ударами, каждый раз срывая стоны удовольствия. Вонзив когти с левой стороны в рёбра, там, где бешено билось сердце, Неро толкнулся сильно и резко вперёд, почти согнув Данте пополам. Этого было достаточно.

Оргазм скрутил тело неожиданно быстро и резко. На мгновение всё естество заполнилось горячей, оглушительной волной, сосредоточенной в грубо ласкавшей член ладони. Восхитительное ощущение продлилось совсем недолго, не сорвав с языка никаких глупостей. Данте лишь выгнулся, вжимаясь в бёдра, желая растянуть сладостное, почти болезненное удовольствие, и обессилено рухнул обратно на постель. Неро кончил следом, искривив губы и надломив брови, стараясь остаться тихим. Заторможенно наблюдая, Данте чувствовал каждую волну дрожи, пробиравшую чужое тело, отстранённо, с лёгкой брезгливостью отмечая нелепость судорожных движений и глупость гримасы, скривившей лицо. Навязчивая мысль о том, что он не мог вспомнить Вергилия в этот момент, омрачала растёкшуюся по телу слабость и удовлетворённость.

Стоило Неро тяжело приподняться на руках, вытащив из нутра начавший опадать член, и Данте сражу же откатился в сторону, уходя от прикосновений. Удовольствие в теле лишь усиливало ощущение опустошения, лишь иногда затихавшее, но не исчезавшее полностью. Хотелось встать и спуститься на первый этаж, туда, где стояло несколько новых, ещё не открытых бутылок виски. Борясь с этим желанием, Данте наблюдал за Неро. Тот решительно встал на ноги и, пошатнувшись, стащил презерватив и завязал его одним движением. Оглядев комнату он с удручённым вздохом направился к двери.

— В окно выбрось и вернись в постель, — разом растеряв желание вставать, произнёс Данте. Он был не готов увидеть разочарованный, несчастный взгляд Неро, не виноватого ни в одной мрачной мысли. К влажной разгорячённой коже липло колючее, смятое покрывало, которое стоило убрать раньше. С трудом вытащив его из-под спины, Данте столкнул одеяло к краю кровати, неспешно дотронувшись до своей груди. Царапины уже зажили, не оставив никаких отметин.

Шрамы, оставленные Вергилием, иногда сходили по несколько дней.

Послушный и притихший Неро лёг рядом, устроившись на боку и вопросительно глянул совсем мутными глазами. Придвинувшись ближе, Данте обнял его, утыкаясь лицом в грудь. И тут же был судорожно схвачен за плечи, словно Неро чувствовал желание уйти.

— Всё в порядке, — тихо произнёс Данте, положив ладонь на дрогнувший бок и погладил, ощущая проступавшие рёбра. Не хотелось шевелиться, говорить и думать, но он продолжал медленно касаться пальцами тела, куда удавалось достать.

Минуты тянулись одна за одной и нервные объятья ослабли, а тихое, сдерживаемое дыхание стало ровным и глубоким. Остро завидуя возможности Неро вот так отключаться, Данте малодушно отодвинулся, чтобы не соприкасаться телами. Демоническая рука соскользнула со спины и расслабленно упала на постель. Не пытаясь больше совладать со своими желаниями, Данте уткнулся лицом в тускло светящуюся ладонь, нуждаясь в простой, незамысловатой ласке. На шкуре осталась засохшая кровь, и сладкий запах снова сжал сердце привычной, неизлечимой тоской.

— Простите меня, — беззвучно, нуждаясь лишь в ощущении слов на губах, проговорил он, плотно закрыв глаза и невесомо поцеловал пластины чешуи на запястье.


End file.
